When The Wind Blows
by A-Blue-Bubblegum
Summary: Kyumme Naosu tries to act normal, even though she knows that she isn't. She isn't your everyday high school student... she had other duties than just studying and other work at Karakura High. Author's note: The prologue is in third person. I've written the rest from Kyumme's point of view.
1. Prologue

"Hey!" she heard someone scream as a car ran over her.

Hours later she woke up feeling dizzy. The only thing that she remembered that she was lost and trying to find her way home. She was only 5 years old and she needed help. She looked around and found herself in the forest she so dearly loved. She tried to touch a plant but her hand slipped right through. She looked down and found a chain attached to her.

"What.. am... I.." she said before passing out again.

She woke up in the morning and found herself in the same place. "Someone, please help me..." she said, desperately. Her parents, Kumo, Uryu would all be looking for her. She coudn't afford to sit there waiting for them. She cried and when she was on the verge of giving up a man wearing a hat and clogs came up to her. "Hey," he said, "Can I help you?"

Two hours later she found her body to be normal. She looked up and saw the man who had helped her. "I see you're up. What's your name?" he said. "Kyumme" she said shyly. He smiled. "I'm Kisuke Urahara." She smiled back. "Thank you so much for saving my life," she said. The expression on his face turned grim. "I haven't saved your life Kyumme. You're already dead." She blinked. "Then this body of mine... is this even mine?" she asked suddenly feeling scared. The snow-blonde bangs on her face fell on top of her eye. "No, it's not," Kisuke said, "It's a gigai I made." He sighed. "Don't worry about it. I haven't tested it yet but I think it should do just fine." She looked down. "What's a gigai?"

"You could say it's like a body for the dead that the living can see. This one I've made should be able to act normal. So you can go back to your family and act as if nothing happened and they wouldn't suspect a thing."

"So then, what about that chain?" she asked him. She put her hand on her chest to feel it. "The gigai you're wearing will allow you to move freely in Karakura town. I'm afraid that you cannot be allowed to step outside of it."

"But why can't I?" she asked. She thought about the time when she and her family went to the park on the outskirts of the city. "The moment you do, you will find yourself chained to that tree once again. The gigai will be lifeless."

"I understand," she said as she got up to leave, "Thank you very much. Is there anything I can do for you in return?" He thought for a few seconds. "I have a favour to ask of you," he said, "but that can wait. Come back to me in three years." She nodded. "Right, I'll be going then."

Just as she was about to leave, he called out to her. "What did you say your name was again?"She smiled and said, "Kyumme, Kyumme Naosu."

And she left, leaving him surprised.


	2. Chapter 1

"Keigo Asano!" I shouted as I chased him through the hall, My snow blonde fringe bouncing up and down revealing my right eye, "Did I really hear you say that?"

"Well, I heard it from Orihime who heard it from Chizuru who heard it from her neighbor who heard it from her aunt who heard it from he lady across your house who heard it from..."

"Oh shut up already!" I said as I caught him and pushed him over. "I told you once and I'll tell you again," I said, very angrily, "Spread rumors about me like that and you'll spend the next few weeks in the hospital."

"That's so typical of you" he said crying a bit from the pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't catch you. Did you say something?" I asked him. He shook his head.

The bell rang. "It's time for class," I said getting up and dusting myself. "Don't forget what I said Keigo," I said then smiled as I walked away. That jerk. I can't believe he of all people would say it. But I guess it was expected of him. A new year at school.

 _Kisuke's gigai is so perfect_ , I thought as I entered the class, _No one suspects a thing for 10 years now, and no one knows except Uryu._

I sensed a faint reiatsu in the class which didn't belong to either me or Uryu. I decided to sit next to the person and keep a close watch. I took my seat in front of the new orange haired kid.

"Hey", I turned back and said. He had a familiar frown on his face.

"Who are you?" he said. He didn't even say hello. That makes him a jerk in my book.

"I'm Kyumme Naosu. It's nice to meet you."

"The name's Ichigo Kurusaki," he said. I immediately felt comfortable around him.

"So, Ichigo, do you read books?"

"Huh? Well, no not really."

"Do you have any other friends?"

"Most people are scared of me."

"Oh, then-"

"Please maintain your distance." I noticed that I was almost leaning on him.

"Sure," I said, and then I smiled. I tried to maintain my cool. He was the kind of guy I get pissed off at. I looked around and saw Uryu walking into the class reading a book. "Uryu!" I called out. I ran up to him. "What are you reading now?" I asked him.

"Some random book I found at the shop. It is quite addicting, you know."

"Then maybe you should lend it to me later, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Plus, someone's spreading that rumor again."

"Quite annoying, isn't it?"

And he smiled. It's been long since I've seen him smile like that.

"Ahem," someone said. I turned around and saw that our teacher was waiting for us. "Please settle down."

"Right," I said and returned to my seat. I turned around to Ichigo and whispered, "It's going to be an interesting year."


End file.
